I'm the Doctors Real Daughter This is my life
by verityneildxx
Summary: my dad's the doctor and yeah he thinks i'm dead. I live with Jack and its great but i have a purpose in life. My names hope and i am the only one who can ever save the universe and when the day comes i have to be ready but for now its all fun and games x
1. me, and my life

Jack told me to keep a journal of my life so I'm starting here on my second regeneration. Oh yeah I'm a Time Lord, one of the last of my kind, excreta. Gosh I am bored of the whole doom and gloom thing. Jack says I should tell you who I am, you wont of heard of me, and don't try to find me. I don't care even if you're reading this dad, you left and now yeah, I'm pretty pissed off. And I know it's been ages but funnily enough, if you're dad was thinking you're dead and leaving you on Gallifrey, (my home planet) whilst darleks try to kill me, yeah not my best day. But I lost everything that day too, he lost his family, I lost mine, I had children my daughter escaped with dad but she died. It always wants to make me cry thinking of that last dreadful day on Gallifrey, but now I have Jack and we're a team. Oh yeah my names Hope, and I am fourteen since my last regeneration, so Jacks like my dad, we told Gwen he was my god father and we hardly ever saw each other. If only she knew, and I might want to point out for those who didn't get it, my dad well you could call him a medicine man, or as he goes by now 'the Doctor'. So if you want to know about my life here goes, get ready for well, me. Oh and i'm not that other daughter 'jenny' or whatever, yes i think shes a lozer! but jack says i have to be nice about other timelords 'cause their all i have, and i say i have him and thats all i need.

I am Hope, the only hope this universe has of surviving and so yeah a lot of people want me dead, just great.

**_hey guys just wondering what people think, chapters 3 onwards have more to do with torchwood than doctor who if anyone was wondering :) xxx if anyone has any spare time reviews would be helpfull :) xxxx_**


	2. The Death Of Gallifrey

It's cold and it's raining, typical Wales. Gwen would kill me for saying that but, hey it's chilled because I can't die! I should say don't worry it's a lot better than it sounds but, this time I'm telling the truth. I hate it. I watch everyone grow old around me, falling in love, getting married, dying, being well, happy. It's what brought me and Jack together. And I know what you're thinking _emo _or _freak_ and yeah I suppose I am a bit bitter at times, but I have good reason, I lost everything that day, and I know my dad's out there somewhere but fate just won't let us cross paths yet. One day. Oh dear this sounds like some soppy horrendous film. Jack says I should tell you about 'the final day' so here I go.

I was asleep when it all started, there were screams and I could smell the fear. I darted out of bed and ran to find my family; I was searching the house when there was a bang on the door and Dalek entered the hall, it was terrifying, but it didn't notice me as it went into the room straight off the hall. Then I remembered I hadn't checked there yet. My family could be in that room right now, and then I heard it two shots were fired and knew what had happened before I had even seen the damage done. I had heard him cry for me, my little boy, Alec, was dead, he never flew through the stars, never thought about what might be, Dad always told him story's about the universe and how amazing it was, but he never had a chance to see it, and I had just stood there. My blood began pumping through my veins, as I ran into the room I saw his body on the floor my husband kneeling over him tears in his eyes, clutching him close to his own body. The Dalek has no feelings, no sympathy, it's a machine bred to kill and so it didn't stop didn't think, just did what it was made to do. It killed my husband, my baby Alec, and it nearly got me. I charged at the Dalek, tears were falling thick and fast down my face, but I had a job to do and like the Dalek I would do it. That night a Dalek killed most of my family and as I killed it, it shot me. But as you can guess I'm not dead, the stars had a different plan for me, the Dalek shot me once, and once only, so I regenerated. Some days I wish I hadn't but I did and that's all I can do about it and when my time comes I will go with dignity and make the dead of Gallifrey proud. I met Jack that night, this is before he knew the doctor, I was able to steal a ship and fly as far as I could from the dying planet once the war was over and I found jack by this time I had realised my new age, and had a guess at what I looked like, it's the same as me now, I was eight when my family died and I met the soon to be Captain Jack Harkness. Since then I've watched the stars from a distance and helped where I can, but my real aim was to find my dad. I still haven't but one day I will. For now I live in the Hub but I didn't use to, I prefer my own company but it's nice to have a family. For now.


	3. the hilarity before the fall

Oh my god! The funniest thing ever happened yesterday, it was sooooo awkward, I was just being nosy, yanoo going through Jacks office and all 'cause I was bored and then Jack came in with Ianto and well yeah you get the picture… AWKWARD! But I did find it hilarious, Ianto and Jack seemed a lot more embarrassed than I did, but then again I suppose you would be if….. That happened. I obviously had to tell Owen and then well the story spread but with only six people in the working area it's hard for words to not travel fast, Gwen couldn't stop laughing all day. Jack's a bit pissed that I told everyone, but hey, they would find out eventually.

I'm beginning to get worried, Jacks not telling me something and he tells me _everything_… it must be serious, maybe it's to do with dad. No, it wouldn't be he would tell me, wouldn't he? I know I told about Ianto but that was just a joke, it wouldn't stop him telling me what's going on it must be really serious, but still I might be able to help. He's becoming distant, not leaving his office. And I'm not the only one noticing the others are too. They're asking questions. They expect me to know the answers being the closest to him and all, but all I can say is 'I don't know' and I just keep repeating it over, and over until the words are spinning round my head. But the real question is why don't I know? But I'm going to change that, he's never kept anything from me before and it's not going to stop me now.


	4. walls and other inanimate objects

He's going out more too. He just leaves the Hub for hours on end and won't say where he's going. It's scaring me now, I'm so worried he's the only family I have left, and he's not even family, but it's not like dad's going to appear out of nowhere and be like 'hi hope, I'm so sorry for what I did, I love you hope, please forgive me' or something soppy like that. I stopped believing in that fairy-tale a long, long time ago, he's the dad that never came back, and I hold him to that every day. I know it's not fair, but Jacks been here for me ever since he hasn't and I'm lucky for that and I love Jack with all my heart but he's not my dad. And he never will be.

Jack's gone again, I tried to tail him this time, but he's quick and I'm out of practice. I ran straight into a brick wall (literally), I was running at full pelt and boom a wall appeared out of nowhere. I now have a lovely bruise on my forehead and I huge headache. But worse than all of that I lost Jack, but he knew I was after him, he sensed it straight away he didn't even turn round he just disappeared in central Cardiff, straight into a crowd and was gone. So I obviously went straight to his office and the check of him, locking his door, did he really think that would stop me in any way at all? Just a simple jimmy of the handle and click the door sprung open, it was like 'duhh think you could outsmart me?' but that got me thinking, he was, why would he lock his door in the first place? He never locks his door, and if it was so obvious that all it would do was make me want to get in there more why do it? Unless he wants me to go in there, wants me to see what he's doing, wants me to help, or worse it's a trap, and I'll be caught red handed with whatever information its being passed, that is if it's as small as just information, what if it's a weapon, or a communicator, it could be anything and I just wouldn't know because he didn't tell me. Maybe it's for the best that I don't know, or maybe not. I think now he's got to answer a lot of questions when he gets back, that is after I have a poke around his office, if I die then at least it was in the interest of the human safety or maybe it was just in the interest of me being way too nosey.

**_heyy just wondering what everyone thinks so far :) xxx_**


	5. Where are you Jack

Okay, I did it. I asked him. I waited up all night until he came home; he was soaked to the bone and looked almost dead (if that was possible). His hair had lost its bounciness and his face was drained of colour.

"Oh my gods, Jack are you alright?" he just gave me a look of disgust as though it was my fault. It probably was my entire fault but I'd obviously crossed a line by tailing him.

"What does it matter to you!" he replied with a snarl, I felt hurt; of course it mattered to me. Jack had raised me to be who I am today, he didn't care he never knew my past in detail, just the basics. He never cared when I made fun of him, or when….. When I just lost it sometimes.

"Jack?" tears began to fill my eyes, "who are you?"

"You know exactly who I am, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, so stop messing with my head and go. Just leave" tears began to run down my checks, I made no effort to brush them away.

"You can call yourself 'Captain Jack Harkness' and you can wear his clothes, live his life, take his friends and mess with his family but I know Jack and you're not him" I turned to walk away when I heard a grunt behind me and Jack was lying on the floor his head tilted towards me.

"Hope" he whispered "save the others before it's too late, you can stop this, you're the only one who can stop this" and then he was gone. Not dead, he can't die, but it was as though he was gone, from his body, from me and I just held him to me and cried. I just sat with him for hours.

I left the hub and set it in lock down, I don't want the others to see him, lay there I called them all and told them to take some time off Tosh and Gwen sounded excited, time to do with what they pleased. Ianto bought it but not so easily, I told him to go visit his family and have fun. Owen read straight through my lie as soon as I said "Just a bit of time off, for everyone to do whatever"

"Where are you" he replied down the phone, he sounded worried.

"Just outside the Hub, nothing special" I think he heard the pain in my voice or maybe he just knew.

"Wait there, don't move, I'll be right there"

And all I could say was "Thank you, Owen" I haven't really told you much about Owen from my perspective, he's like an older brother, the only one who can read me as well as Jack, I love Owen like a brother but he never knew about my past, this is what this book's for. I know I'm not going to live forever my time will come but I want Owen to know I trust him like he always trusted me. On my first day in the Hub he accepted me without a question asked, the others didn't they are friendly now but not so much then. I think he always wanted a little sister and there I was, young and lost in need of a helping hand.


	6. they're my family that's all i have

I told him everything, not just what happened to Jack but about how I felt, and he just listened, I wasn't expecting him to understand but he did kind of. Okay well I missed out one tiny detail, the 'you're the only one who can save them' it just seemed to cringy and its just one of those things you don't want to say outloud.

We both decided where it was best to start, where had Jack gone? It would have been best to use Tosh for this but too many people in on the mission means more people who have to know everything and I didn't really want to tell anyone else for some reason I just wasn't sure who I could trust anymore. Also I didn't want to tell her shes back in work tomorrow she may have killed me. And I'm not joking she dosnt really like me very much so a slow and painful death she may give me easily.

So me and Owen got to work I had put the hub in lockdown for six hours so we had a choice of beginning work at Owens or in the SUV, instinctivly I chose Owens. It was late so we decided to order a pizza and get to work, he forced me to take a nap but I couldn't sleep so I just got back out of bed (the sofa technically) and kept working. I knew there was something I was missing but I just didn't know what.

Morning came and the sun was rising, I went to wake Owen but he was gone. I ran screaming his name. Not Owen too, this is too much for me to cope with, then I decided to call Gwen, I tried six times but there was no answer, nothing. I called Tosh, Ianto and even Reece but no one answered. I know where Gwen lives it's a flat not far from Owen's place so I ran, I didn't stop until I was there standing outside the door. I shouted their names, I bashed on the door. And then I realised I was alone, I had no one, _they_, whoever _they_ are had taken everything I had and wasn't ready to let them get away with it. I don't care if they mess with me but messing with my family…. That was taking it to another level.

A level that will be their last.

**_reviews/ comments please x and thank you to all who have reviewed it so far it helps me improve my writing skill xx_**


End file.
